Quest to find Iris' lost necklace
Dream= |-| Overview= Aisha and her friends go to Mumbai, searching for the necklace. They fight various monsters and reach the western ghats near Mumbai. There they meet a group of four demigods. They fight, win and retrieve the necklace. Iris transports them back to camp half-blood. |-| Questers= Aisha Dent child of Iris owned by Chaser Payton Freiretaille child of Apate owned by Math Anne Winchester child of Persephone owned by Kane Rebbeca Hylton Child of Aphrodite owned by Bee |-| Locations & Monsters= Camp Half blood entrance- they start. New York airport- Catch a plane to London and are attacked by 1 gorgon. Airplane- No monsters. London airport- Wait till evening flight, attached by 2 cyclopes. Airplane- No monsters. Mumbai airport- 2 Empausa attack them at taxi stand just outside airport. Andheri east- Her fathers house for the night.attacked by 5 Harpies near a construction site. Train Station-3 Fire-breathing horse. Panvel- Meet the demigods in the wilderness. |-| End game= They find the demigods near the edge of the forest. They fight the demigods in a fierce battle, finally they retrieve the rainbow necklace which Iris takes. They are transported through rainbows back to camp. Quest CHB Entrance * Aisha:'' She was ready and waiting for her fellow questers. Soon, all of them assemble,"Is everyone ready for the quest?" * '''Payton:' She checked her things before answering, "Well, where are the others?" * Rebbeca: She quickly walks up to the entrance. "Sorry, am i late?" She shoulders her backpack. * Anne: She had her items in a small red backpack and trotted to the camp entrance. * Aisha:'' She picks up her bag from under the tree,"Oh! nobody's late. Well, Anyone ready for my first quest?" * '''Rebbeca': "I guess so." She says nervously. *'Anne:' "Alright ladies lets go." She grabbed her bladed fan and stuck it in her belt. * Payton: S''he paused before continuing.'' "Wait, where are we exactly going?" *'Anne:'"I believe we need to go to the airport?" She looked at Aisha. * Payton: "You know, perhaps you need to explain to us something about the quest first, Aisha," she said to Aisha. "Where will we go, what we might be facing, the goal of the quest et cetera et cetera." * Aisha:She is shocked for a moment,"I didn't tell you! Well, My mom's necklace was stolen by some demigods. The necklace can give the person who wears it additional powers of an Iris kid. The thieves have taken it to my hometown Mumbai and we have to get it back." * Rebbeca: "Then i think we should go now. We don't have forever you know." * Aisha: '''She nods,"You're right we should leave." She checks her bag once, then starts walking down the road. * '''Payton: While walking down the road, she asked Aisha, "Are we under time pressure, Aisha?" * Aisha:She smiles,"No, not really. But we do have a plane to catch, don't we?" * Payton: She shook her head. "I meant it differently," she explained. "And seriously though not... um... ah nevermind." * Aisha:'' She laughs,"Okay, c'mon everybody. We've got a plane to catch." ''She starts walking. Airport *'Aisha:She walks into the airport with the others behind her,"Okay, we've got a plane to catch. First, we go to the London airport and then from there take a plane to Mumbai." *'Rebbeca: '''She checked over her stuff one last time. "Wait we're going to London?" * '''Anne: '''She squealed. "I always wanted to go to London!" * '''Aisha:She grins,"''We'll be there for only a few hours, so, not a lot of time for exploring." * '''Rebbeca: '"Shouldn't we check in and stuff?" * Anne: '''She nodded and looked at Aisha. * '''Aisha:"yes, you're right."She hears some noise and says without turning,"What was that?" * Rebbeca: She turns around to see a gorgon. "Oh gods." * Payton: She yelped then quickly unravelled her whip. '' * '''Aisha:She turns,"What happened?" ''She sees the Gorgon and quickly draws her sword,"Oh!" *'Anne:'Sighing she unleashes her bladed fan. *'''Rebbeca: She unleashes her sword and looks at the others. "Well, our you going to just stand there or fight it?" * Payton: She smirked. "Well, well, a child of Aphrodite eager for a battle," she teased. ''"How intriguing. Couldn't you do the honor first for your eagerness?" * '''Aisha:She laughs,"Don't tease her, Payton! Anyways, lets go." ''The moss green and hideous gorgons hissed as they slithered across the ground then lunged forward to claw the demigods' eyeballs out or, if not, rake their flesh off of their muscle and bones. * '''Payton: She rolled to one side and rose up to her feet, whipping her whip towards a gorgon's arm to prevent it from striking anyone then, with all her might, swung her away. * Aisha:She attacks from the other side, she swings her sword but only manages to cut off a few of its fingers as it pulled away its hands. * Anne: ''She also pulls out her secondary sword and attempts to dodge the attacks of the gorgons and makes a flower wall between the monsters and the demigods for a small period of time.'' * Aisha: '''As t''he flower wall starts to crumble, she makes a small throwing knife from rainbows and throws it. It hits the gorgon in the arm,"''i knew i should have pacticed." * '''Payton: At the blink of an eye, she took the matter and threw a celestial bronze shuriken from her boots toward the gorgon. It hit at the monster's chest squarely then the gorgon wailed, not enough to disintegrate the monster. * Aisha: ''She makes another throwing knife and throws it at the gorgon. It hits it on the shoulder.'' * Rebbeca: She quickly tried to hit the gorgon with her sword but it end up scratching her. * Aisha: 'The gorgon lunges at her but she quickly rainbow transports behind the gorgon and cuts it through the middle. * '''Aisha:'she realizes that she has managed to make a pretty deep cut and it looks like one more strike will finish it off, but the gorgon turns, she shouts,'i think one more strike is required." * '''Rebbeca: She nodded at Aisha and quickly slahes her sword at the gorgon. * Anne:'She threw multiple knifes at the gorgons hoping to dissolve it. * '''Aisha: '''She sees the sword and the knives hit the gorgon a few seconds before she got hit by it. She sighs in relief,"Nice job with the gorgon you two." She picks up her bag and says,"Now, we board our plane to Lodon." * '''Anne: '"Sweet! Lets go to the royal city!" She grabs her backpack and follows Aisha. * '''Rebbeca: She sreenched with exciment as she followed. But looked at her small backpack and frowned. "I think i needed to pack a little more. I didn't we were going to London!" * Aisha:She sighs,"''Rebbeca, i sure I've already told everyone that we will only be there for a few hours. It's Mumbai you have to worry about." * '''Rebbeca: '"Why Mumbai? Is that an island? Shoot, i didn't bring a bathing suit." She with a frown. * Aisha:'''She looks very confused,"You may have to worry about Mumbai because we will be staying there for a few days. It isn't an island anymore, it has been reclained. And, you would be crazy to swim in that beach." * '''Payton: "Hey I thought Mumbai is sort of a Middle Eastern city?" * Aisha:'''She laughs,"Nope. Shall we move? I think our plane is here, we can continue this later." * '''Payton: Scrunched her eyebrows then facepalmed. "I'm bad at geography. So yeah, let's go!" * Aisha: Sne looks behind,"Everybody ready? lets go." * Anne: '"Yeah." She grabbed her bags. "Allons-y!" London Airport (We skip the airplane ride. Noting much to do there) *'Aisha:'She enters the airport and smiles,"London looks nice already." *'Rebbeca: "I can't belive i'm London!" She said with a squeal. *'Payton:' She gasped, pointing at the large clock. "The... the... it's the clock!" *'Aisha:She looks at the tickets,"''We're here till evening. What shall we do till then?" * '''Anne: '''She shrugged. "We could visit some landmarks!" * '''Payton: "I'm bad in geography so which one first?" * Aisha:'' ''She looks around,"Why don't we go out and explore?" * Anne: 'She smiled. "Let's go!" * '''Aisha:'She looks at her watch,"Remember, only about two or three hours of sightseeing." * '''Payton: Groaned then hopped towards the huge clock. "I'll be on that colossal clock if anyone calls for me," she told them. '' * A'isha: '''She looks a bit worried,"What happened to you, payton? Air sickness?" * '''Anne: '''She smiles lightly. "Are you alright?" Category:Isabella Chase